Reader XIII vs Organization XIII!
by bopdog111
Summary: Readers you are gonna battle the Data Version of Organization XIII (Xion included). To know how to read the first chapter! 5/14 done!
1. Instructions!

**Hello everyone. I thought we so something fun here. I'm gonna do all of the Data Battles from Organization XIII and their is a catch... the readers which are YOU are the ones fighting them! How crazy is that huh? Yeah. The Data Battles will be suggested by you guys and if your lucky you guys will be in it. Each battle will come on about once a week. Which one would you guys want to see first?**

 **1\. Xemnas**

 **2\. Xigbar**

 **3\. Xaldin**

 **4\. Vexen**

 **5\. Lexeaus**

 **6\. Zexion**

 **7\. Saïx**

 **8\. Axel**

 **9\. Demyx**

 **10\. Luxord**

 **11\. Marluxia**

 **12\. Larxene**

 **13\. Roxas**

 **Even 14. Xion**

 **And their will be a mysterious nobody i am including which is an OC.**

 **There will also be different battle fields, and themes if you want. In order to do so type in you appearance, KeyBlade your selecting (NOT HOMEMADE), abilities, names (Can use your profiles if you want), gender, battlefield, theme, anything like that. PM, or review is fine. There is also a Poll where you can suggest which member to be. Be warned once you select which member you can't reverse it. Also on the mysterious Nobody it is the final battle, and also if your lucky i'll include your character in it to a 5,000 word chapter since the others are 4,000 each. Good luck selecting! I'll be waiting!**


	2. Pikachu564 vs Axel!

**The first winner is a writer known as** **Pikachu564 and his OC is named Ian! Congratulations on him! And the member he selected is everyone's favorite Fire Making Pyro! That's right it's Axel! Good luck on him! Also the names won't be introduced until each battle each! ENJOY!**

* * *

In a room where their is a computer in the center was 15 people. "I can't believe that jerk Ansem the Wise made us do this mission!" A girl complained. A boy said "Your not the only one. All we encountered so far were Nobodies, and Heartless." "You think things can't get any worse?" Another boy ask. A girl said "I would hope not. We are already through so much." A guy went to the computer and pressed a glowing button. A sound begin to stir as someone ask "What is that?"

Soon from the waterfall 14 coffin like machines emerged. One that has a symbol of Nothingness, one that has what looks like a Gun, one that has Spears, one that has a shield with spikes, one that has a Ginat sword that looks like an Axe, one that has a Book, one that has a sword that looks like a Club, one that has a Chakram, one that has what looks like a Guitar, one that has Three Cards, one that has a Scythe, one that has three Kunai Knifes, one that has two Key like Swords, and one that looks like some type of armor.

"What are they? Are they what Ansem the Wise wanted us to see?" A boy ask. Someone went over and he touched the one with the Charkram as one tried to say "Hey don't touch-!" Before a bright light turns on.

* * *

In a chamber that has a black background some kind of white floor and four pillars was a Pokémon. It has a lighting bolt shaped tail, yellow body, with orange stripes, black eyes, black nose, and long ears. "Why where i'm?" (Y/N known as Pikachu564) ask around the chamber.

Suddenly he looked at the chamber and see some data rising. When it lowered it shows a man that has Candy Red apple hair, blue marks under his eyes. Wearing an Organization XIII cloak, and is holding sliver, and red chakrams.

 _(Battle theme: Battle! Zinna! From Pokémon Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby)_

The man Axel trapped themselves in a flame wall as he gets ready, and Pikachu564 got his KeyBlade ready: Photon Debugger.

* * *

 ** _(Enter Battle!)_**

 **Axel said his opening quote "Come here i'll make it all stop."**

 **"Burn baby!" Axel yelled as he erupted the battlefield in flames as Pikachu564's feet begins burn. Axel teleported as he yelled "Get back!" As he throws his chakrams at Pikachu564 who blocked them with his KeyBlade. Axel done it again as Pikachu564 blocked it again. Axel tried to slash but Pikachu564 blocked it stunning Axel. Pikachu564 delivered some slashes with his KeyBlade as he yelled "Iron Tail!" As he wacked Axel in the stomach with his tail that is coated in Iron. He even coated his fist in Lighting as he yelled "Thunder Punch!" That nailed Axel at the stomach.**

 **Axel groaned before jumping back through the wall. Pikachu564 looked around as he heard something. He jumped out of the way.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Burst Frontier)**_

 **He threw his KeyBlade at Axel who was at the air.**

 ** _(Reaction Command: Overtaker)_**

 **He, and Axel slashed on the Flame Walls as they jumped in the air.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Clear Light)**_

 **He coated his KeyBlade in light as he smashed Axel on the ground as the flames on the battlefield disappeared.**

 **While Axel is stunned Pikachu564 slashed him at a very fast speed as he coated his KeyBlade in a dark aura as he yelled "Night Slash!" That hit him on the back of his head. He activated an Ice Spell as he fired it at Axel three times that caused the Pyro to groan. Axel rushed as he yelled "Get Back!" As he throw his Chakrams that Pikachu564 got hit by. Axel slashed him as Pikachu564 blocked the last one stunning him. Pikachu564 slashed him at a very fast speed as he activated "Leaf Blade!" As he coated his KeyBlade in a green aura and slashed Axel at his arm. He fired more Ice Bolts. Axel fired his chakrams as Pikachu564 blocked them. "Burn baby!" Axel yelled as the floor was covered in flames again. Axel threw his Chakrams as Pikachu564 wasn't able to block them. Pikachu564 casted Cure as Axel slashed but Pikachu564 blocked them. At the last moment Pikachu564 attacked him with slashes and activities "Rock Smash!" As his KeyBlade is coated in a Red light and he wacked Axel on the head and backed it up with an Iron Tail at his chin. Axel jumped back as Pikachu564 avoided his next attack.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Burst Frontier)**_

 **He threw his KeyBlade at Axel who was at the air.**

 ** _(Reaction Command: Overtaker)_**

 **He, and Axel slashed on the Flame Walls as they jumped in the air.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Clear Light)**_

 **He coated his KeyBlade in light as he smashed Axel on the ground as the flames on the battlefield disappeared again.**

 **Axel stunned by what just happened done nothing as Pikachu564 attacked him with his KeyBlade and he activated "Razor Shell!" His KeyBlade is coated in a blue aura as he slashed Axel at the chest that caused a ton of damage. He activated his Ice Spell again that nailed Axel three times. He activated "Thundaga!" That shocked Axel as the Pyro teleported to him and he yelled "Get Back!" But Pikachu564 casted Cura that blocked the attack. Axel threw his Chakrams again as Pikachu564 blocked it again. Axel teleported behind him and done it again that caused some damage. Pikachu564 leaped to a corner of the room, as Axel walked slowly to him. Pikachu564 glowed white before he activated "Quick Attack!" He jumped around, and around that his speed confused Axel. He rush and nailed his move at Axel's stomach. After Axel yelled "Get Back!" and threw his Chakrams that Pikachu564 blocked, he jumped back. Pikachu564 jumped to avoid his next move which was Axel yelling "Get back!" Pikachu564 blocked his next move as he jumped back. Pikachu564 jumped to avoid Axel's next move.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Burst Frontier)**_

 **He threw his KeyBlade at Axel who was at the air.**

 **When Axel landed on the ground Pikachu564 attacked him with his KeyBlade as he activated "Gyro Ball!" He pinned around like a top, and tackled Axel a couple of times. Axel disappeared, and reappeared yelling "Get Back!" As he threw his Chakrams but Pikachu564 moved to avoid it. Axel done it again as Pikachu564 used Agility to avoid it. Axel tried to slash but Pikachu564 blocked it that stunned him. Pikachu564 attacked him as he activated "Ariel Ace!" He flew in the air as he tackled Axel twice. Axel jumped back as he yelled "Get Back!" Pikachu564 jumped to avoid it. Axel suddenly got coated in fire as he yelled "You won't forget this!" He slashed a lot with his Chakrams. He jumped back as he yelled "Got it memorized!?" As he slammed his Chakrams at the ground that triggered some Fire Pillars to attack Pikachu564 that got him. "Burn Baby!" Axel yelled as the ground got covered in flames again. Axel threw his Chakrams at Pikachu564 who avoided it. Axel jumped back as Pikachu564 was starting to get tired so he smirked and yelled "Get Back!" As he threw his Chakrams at him. Axel had done it two more times. Axel tried to slash but Pikachu564 blocked it and attacked Axel and activated "Shadow Punch!" He coated his fist in a purple aura and he nailed Axel at the face. Axel jumped back and Pikachu564 avoided his slam attack.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Burst Frontier)**_

 **He threw his KeyBlade at Axel who was at the air.**

 ** _(Reaction Command: Overtaker)_**

 **He, and Axel slashed on the Flame Walls as they jumped in the air.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Clear Light)**_

 **He coated his KeyBlade in light as he smashed Axel on the ground as the flames on the battlefield disappeared again.**

 **With Axel stunned Pikachu564 attacked him and he activated his Ice Spell again three times, and he used Iron Tail to nail his stomach. Axel got flames around him and said "You won't forget this!" He slashed a lot as Pikachu564 took a lot of damage. "Got it memorized!?" Axel yelled as he slammed his Chakrams down that triggered waves of fire, and Pikachu564 avoided. Axel had done the same thing again. Axel yelled "Burn Baby!" As the floor is once again coated in fire. Axel teleported behind him and yelled "Get Back!" As he fired his chakrams that attacked Pikachu564. Axel disappeared as he yelled "Get Back!" Twice. Pikachu564 leaped to avoid his next move as he activated "Dragon Rush!" He gets coated into a blue aura, that transformed into a Dragon and attacked Axel. "Get Back!" Axel yelled as Pikachu564 gets hit by his Chakrams. Axel jumped back as Pikachu564 avoided his slam attack.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Burst Frontier)**_

 **He threw his KeyBlade at Axel who was at the air.**

 ** _(Reaction Command: Overtaker)_**

 **He, and Axel slashed on the Flame Walls as they jumped in the air.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Clear Light)**_

 **He coated his KeyBlade in light as he smashed Axel on the ground as the flames on the battlefield disappeared again.**

 **Pikachu564 transformed to a red fur version called Limit Form**

 ** _(Reaction Command: Rave)_**

 **He thrust a lot at a fast speed.**

 **While Axel is stunned Pikachu564 gave him his best attacks and activated his most powerful move "Thunder!" He gets coated in electricity as he fired it at Axel that caused a ton of damage.**

 **Axel said his losing quote "Hn. You got me."**

* * *

The flame walls disappeared as Pikachu564 kneeled with his KeyBlade in the ground as Axel looked like he got ready for more. However Axel spinned his Chakrams as he made into the stance he made before the battle begin and said "You've done well. Name's Axel got it memorized?" Before he disappeared into data.

* * *

Back at the chambers it showed an exhausted Pikachu564 laying on his back. "Ian!" A boy yelled concerned. Pikachu564 said "I'm... I'm okay. That was one wicked dude." "Really who is it?" A girl ask. Pikachu564 said "Someone named... Axel i think." "Axel?" A boy ask. Pikachu564 nodded. "Guys i have a feeling we shouldn't be here." A girl said afraid. A boy said "Lookie there!" They looked to see the coffin with the Chakram have turned pink. "That's werid wasn't it blue before?" A girl ask.

"Guys this must be a Data chamber. I think Ansem the Wise brought us here to test our skills." A boy who is the oldest said. Another boy said "You might be right. I think... we should do them all. While we figure out who they were." A girl said. Pikachu564 said "Axel was pretty freaken strong. Let's do it!" "Alright! Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes next." A boy suggested as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **There you go! Data battle Axel is now here! Tell me how you want to see next!**

 **1\. Xemnas**

 **2\. Xigbar**

 **3\. Xaldin**

 **4\. Vexen**

 **5\. Lexeaus**

 **6\. Zexion**

 **7\. Saïx**

 **9\. Demyx**

 **10\. Luxord**

 **11\. Marluxia**

 **12\. Larxene**

 **13\. Roxas**

 **Even 14. Xion**

 **And their will be a mysterious nobody i am including which is an OC.**

 **There will also be different battle fields, and themes if you want. In order to do so type in you appearance, KeyBlade your selecting (NOT HOMEMADE), abilities, names (Can use your profiles if you want), gender, battlefield, theme, anything like that. PM, or review is fine. There is also a Poll where you can suggest which member to be. Be warned once you select which member you can't reverse it. Also on the mysterious Nobody it is the final battle, and also if your lucky i'll include your character in it to a 5,000 word chapter since the others are 4,000 each. Good luck selecting! I'll be waiting!**


	3. KeyBlade Master of Light vs Saïx!

**The next winner is everyone's favorite Kingdom Hearts writer KeyBlade Master of Light! He owns an OC named Seth, and the member he selected is none other than the ferocious Saïx! Good luck on good ol' Seth!**

* * *

In the chamber with Axel done the others are decided who will be next against one of them. Pikachu564 said he is taking a small nap since he faced Axel. "Ian beated Axel you finish our bet." A girl said with a smirk at a boy. The boy yelled "No fair!" "All bets are fair you should know that." The girl said. "That Guy Axel that Ian fought he is Organization XIII Rank 8 or as known the Flurry of Dancing Flames." The oldest boy said.

"Give it to me!" The girl yelled. The boy yelled "No!" The oldest boy sighed and said "Why do i even bother?" A boy said "Be quiet you are annoying me." "How about you? Would you like to go next?" A boy ask with a cocky smirk. The other boy glared as he stepped back. "I will if it will get you to stop arguing." The boy said as he walks to the coffin with the Club-like-Sword. He touched it and disappeared.

* * *

When the light disappeared the boy that has Black skin, black curly hair, brown eyes, wears a black shirt with a Heartless sigil on it, blue hooded shirt over black shirt, black short pants, grey and black shoes, and glasses known as Seth or Keyblade Master of Light is in some type of forest that is dark with a Full Moon above. He looked in front of him to see Data rising. When it lowered it shows a man with a X shaped Scar on his face, yellow eyes, wearing on Organization XIII cloak, and spiky blue hair that goes to his upper back, and two bangs over his shoulders. He is carrying, a sand color, and white sword that looks like it works like a club.

 _(Battle theme: Strong One (Masked Man) from the Earthbound/Mother series)_

The man Saïx twirled his Claymore to a backhand position, and started waving his arms as Keyblade Master of Light summoned his KeyBlade: Two Become One.

* * *

 _ **(Enter Battle!)**_

 **Saïx said his opening quote "Do you feel it? The Moon's power?"**

 **Saïx started to walk toward the moon's direction as he said "Moon, Shine down." Keyblade Master of Light attacked him and activated "PK Flash!" He fired a black version of it as it fazed Saïx. Keyblade Master of Light attacked Saïx as he casted "Firaga!" He summoned orbs of fire that spinned around him to hit Saïx as he activated "PK Fire!" He fired a black version of it. Saïx landed and said calmly "No execute." He moved at a fast speed as he attacked with his Claymore that gotten Keyblade Master of Light. He said when Keyblade Master of Light landed on his feet "Do you feel it? The moon's power?" Keyblade Master of Light attacked him stopping him from building more power as he activated "PK Flashstorm!" As he summoned a black starstorm that attacked Saïx. Saïx started to scream as he starts building more power. Keyblade Master of Light widen his eyes as he attacked Saïx and activated another spell named "Blizzaga!" As he fired an Ice Spell.**

 **Saïx said "No execute." As he attacked Keyblade Master of Light again, that he used "Reflectga!" To block the attack as it exploded as Saïx got damaged. "No execute." Saïx said as he attacked again that hit Keyblade Master of Light. Keyblade Master if Light sais "Heal!" As he casted Curaga. Saïx builded up more power as he smirked and shouted "MOON, SHINE DOWN!" As he Claymore transformed, and he enveloped in a pink aura. Keyblade Master of Light avoided his moves on him as he yelled "Be gone!" He twirl as he grunted, and smashed his Claymore at the ground and shouted "Move Aside!" And he threw his Claymore at his opponent.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Berserk)**_

 **He grabbed Saïx's** **Claymore as he ran to him.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Eclipse)**_

 **He swinged it at Saïx about four times.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Magna Storm)**_

 **He spinned around, and around that hit Saïx 7 times and swing it one final time that Saïx's aura disappeared.**

 **"I've misjudged you." Saïx told him. Keyblade Master of Light yelled "You bet as hell you do!" Before he attacked Saïx with Two Become One. Saïx went to attack him but Keyblade Master of Light blocked him as it pushed his Claymore out of his hand. Saïx stared at his abandoned weapon in rage before he yelled "Fool!" Keyblade Master of Light attacked him as he activated "High Jump!" He jumped and and he cast "Firaga!" And he burned Saïx. Saïx went to attack him but Keyblade Master of Light blocked it and he attacked Saïx and activated "PK Freeze!" He threw an PSI Ice move at Saïx. Saïx said "No execute." As he attacked Keyblade Master of Light. As Keyblade Master of Light casted Curaga Saïx shouted "MOON, SHINE DOWN!" He is enveloped in the aura again.**

 **Then he shouted "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" Saïx ran to him while, spinning, and twirling his Claymore at the ground that triggered and Keyblade Master of Light avoided. He jumped and attacked, he moved at a fast speed to attack about a few timed before stopping.** **Keyblade Master of Light attacked but it done little effect on Saïx as he attacked Keyblade Master of Light harshly and yelled "Be gone!" Then** **He twirl as he grunted, and smashed his Claymore at the ground and shouted "Move Aside!" And he threw his Claymore at his opponent. He ran with High Jump and cast Curaga.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Berserk)**_

 **He grabbed Saïx's** **Claymore as he ran to him.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Eclipse)**_

 **He swinged it at Saïx about four times.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Magna Storm)**_

 **He spinned around, and around that hit Saïx 7 times and swing it one final time that Saïx's aura disappeared.**

 **"I've misjudged you." Saïx said. Keyblade Master of Light casted Blizzarga that hit Saïx a total of three times. Saïx said "No execute." As he attacked but Keyblade Master of Light used Reflectga to avoid the attacks. Saïx attacked but Keyblade Master of Light slashed it out of his hand. Saïx stared at his abandoned weapon in rage before he yelled "Fool!" Keyblade Master of Light attacked him with great slashes before he activated "PK Thunder!" As he used a Black Lighting Volt at Saïx. "MOON, SHINE DOWN!" Saïx shouted as he is once again wrapped in the Aura.** **He twirl as he grunted, and smashed his Claymore at the ground and shouted "Move Aside!" And he threw his Claymore at his opponent. Keyblade Master of Light casted Curaga that healed him before he attacked Saïx but it did little effect until he did PK Flash that hit Saïx and did a ton of damage.** **Saïx jumped up high in the air, as he screamed and threw his Claymore at the ground. "Big mistake." Keyblade Master of Light smirked.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Berserk)**_

 **He grabbed Saïx's** **Claymore as he ran to him.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Eclipse)**_

 **He swinged it at Saïx about four times.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Magna Storm)**_

 **He spinned around, and around that hit Saïx 7 times and swing it one final time that Saïx's aura disappeared.**

 **"I've misjudged you." Saïx said. He attacked Keyblade Master of Light but his opponent blocked it out of his hand.** **Saïx stared at his abandoned weapon in rage before he yelled "Fool!" Keyblade Master of Light yelled annoyed "Would you stop that already!?" He attacked Saïx with great moves before he activated "Horizontal Slash!" As he slash horizontally that hit his stomach. Saïx said "No execute." As he attacked Keyblade Master of Light with his Claymore that got him** **. "MOON, SHINE DOWN!" Saïx shouted as he is once again wrapped in the Aura.** **He twirl as he grunted, and smashed his Claymore at the ground and shouted "Move Aside!" And he threw his Claymore at his opponent. Then he shouted "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" Saïx ran to him while, spinning, and twirling his Claymore at the ground that triggered and Keyblade Master of Light avoided. He jumped and attacked, he moved at a fast speed to attack about a few timed before stopping. Keyblade Master of Light ran to his abandoned Claymore.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Berserk)**_

 **He grabbed Saïx's** **Claymore as he ran to him.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Eclipse)**_

 **He swinged it at Saïx about four times.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Magna Storm)**_

 **He spinned around, and around that hit Saïx 7 times and swing it one final time that Saïx's aura disappeared.**

 **"I've misjudged you." Saïx said. Saïx attacked that caught the unexpected Keyblade Master of Light off guard. Keyblade Master of Light attacked back and activated PK Freeze, and Firaga that caught Saïx off guard. Saïx said "No execute." He attacked Keyblade Master of Light as he blocked his attacks.** **"MOON, SHINE DOWN!" As he Claymore transformed, and he enveloped in a pink aura. Keyblade Master of Light avoided his moves on him as he yelled "Be gone!" He twirl as he grunted, and smashed his Claymore at the ground and shouted "Move Aside!" And he threw his Claymore at his opponent.** **Then he shouted "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" Saïx ran to him while, spinning, and twirling his Claymore at the ground that triggered and Keyblade Master of Light avoided. He jumped and attacked, he moved at a fast speed to attack about a few timed before stopping.** **Keyblade Master of Light attacked but it done little effect on Saïx as he attacked Keyblade Master of Light harshly and yelled "Be gone!" Then** **He twirl as he grunted, and smashed his Claymore at the ground and shouted "Move Aside!" And he threw his Claymore at his opponent. He ran with High Jump and cast Curaga.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Berserk)**_

 **He grabbed Saïx's** **Claymore as he ran to him.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Eclipse)**_

 **He swinged it at Saïx about four times.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Magna Storm)**_

 **He spinned around, and around that hit Saïx 7 times and swing it one final time that Saïx's aura disappeared.**

 **"I've misjudged you." Saïx said as he attacked Keyblade Master of Light. Keyblade Master of Light gave him his best attacks as he used Finishing Leap to finish Saïx off.**

 **Saïx said his losing quote "A Heart... If i had a heart."**

* * *

Keyblade Master of Light still standing and glaring at Saïx is breathing heavily. Saïx looked like he's ready for more until he twirl his Claymore back to his hand like a sword and said "You've done well. I am Saïx do not forget it." Before he disappeared into Data.

* * *

Keyblade Master of Light transported back to the chamber. "Yo Seth you okay? You look like-" "-hell i know. The guys's name is Saïx." Keyblade Master of Light repiled. The coffin that has Saïx turned pink. "It says here Saïx is rank 7 and is known as the Luna Diviner." The oldest boy said. "Nerd!" A girl yelled. The oldest sighed. Keyblade Master of Light said "You think this is so easy?" "I'm older than you Seth." The oldest said. Keyblade Master of Light yelled with Pikachu564 "Why don't you go try one!?" "Alright then i will." The oldest said as he left the computer.

* * *

 **Keyblade Master of Light i hope you like the battle now then readers select which member you want to fight:**

 **1\. Xemnas**

 **2\. Xigbar**

 **3\. Xaldin**

 **4\. Vexen**

 **5\. Lexeaus**

 **6\. Zexion**

 **9\. Demyx**

 **10\. Luxord**

 **11\. Marluxia**

 **12\. Larxene**

 **13\. Roxas**

 **Even 14. Xion**

 **And their will be a mysterious nobody i am including which is an OC.**

 **There will also be different battle fields, and themes if you want. In order to do so type in you appearance, KeyBlade your selecting (NOT HOMEMADE), abilities, names (Can use your profiles if you want), gender, battlefield, theme, anything like that. PM, or review is fine. There is also a Poll where you can suggest which member to be. Be warned once you select which member you can't reverse it. Also on the mysterious Nobody it is the final battle, and also if your lucky i'll include your character in it to a 5,000 word chapter since the others are 4,000 each. Good luck selecting! I'll be waiting!**


	4. XenoVise vs Zexion!

**The next winner is someone named XenoVise congrats to him, and the member he selected is the Organization's illusionist, you guessed it it's Zexion! His OC's name is Lucifer congrats on him!**

* * *

The oldest boy looked at the coffin in front of him that holds the book. Pikachu564 ask "Your choosing that one?" "Yes because i heard saying he has tough illusions so this one can help me sharpen my skills." The oldest repiled. Keyblade Master of Light warned "Be careful." The oldest boy nodded before stepping in the coffin.

* * *

The oldest boy looks like he is in some type of town. He has a black messy spiky hairstyle, his eyes have a white power symbol imprint on each blue eyes, he also wears an open black hoodie with just the left sleeve, underneath the hoodie is a blue shirt with a white stripe on the middle and having a power symbol on his right arm from the shirt. He wears black jeans that has black plated shin guards, and he just has a black regular high cut shoes. "The hell? Isn't this Radiant Garden?" The eldest boy Lucifer or XenoVise ask totally confused.

Suddenly he looked at the field sees a a man with purple hair covering one of his eyes, grey eyes, wearing an Organization XIII cloak, and is holding a large book coming out of some Data.

 _(Battle theme: Will Be Venus from Megadimension VII Neptunia)_

The man known as Zexion opened the book, and hold it in one hand, and got ready to fight as XenoVise got out his KeyBlade: Sleeping Lion.

* * *

 _ **(Enter Battle!)**_

 **Zexion's opening quote is that he laughed at his opponent.**

 **XenoVise started the battle by attacking Zexion with fast slashes as Zexion wasn't able to block them. XenoVise casted "Energy Cannon!" As he fired a plasma cannonball from his hands that damaged Zexion. Zexion moved to get away but XenoVise activated "Warp Stepping!" He took a step forward and he teleported in front of Zexion surprising the illusionist. "What the...!?" Zexion ask in shock. XenoVise smirked and yelled"Take THIS!" He attacks Zexion with his KeyBlade attacks. Zexion glowed green with the Nobody symbol before he trapped XenoVise in a book.**

 **Inside** **some dimension where their are wild winds, a purple background, and a lot of books that are identical to Zexion's was XenoVise. "What the? I read that if i find the real one i can break out. Let's see... let's find that book!" XenoVise said. He attacks different books as they disappeared after one blow. Then one his 13th one he attacked one as a black, green glowing version of Zexion appeared behind it and he started grunting. "Found Ya!" XenoVise yelled. Zexion glared before he disappeared and the book he attacked started to glow.**

 **Books** **hovered around him in a purple aura as he activated "Warp Stepping!" He stepped forward and he teleported away from the books as they collide against each other except 1 that hitted his back. "OW!" He yelled as he landed face-first in the ground. He got, and looked around as he muttered "Well that was embarrassing." He looked around and noticed a book going slowly. He attacked it as the green glowing Zexion appeared whiling grunting, and groaning. He then readied his KeyBlade.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Dispel)**_

 **He made a strong slash at the book as he heard Zexion gasped and they transported back to the area where Zexion is on one knee stunned.**

 **While Zexion is trying to get back up XenoVise gave him his best attacks, and activates "Abyssal Barrage!" As a hailstorm of dark spheres appeared above Zexion as they dropped on him. Zexion widen his eye before he moved out of the way. XenoVise charged and attacked Zexion with fast attacks. Zexion groaned each hit as XenoVise attacked him with hard, and fast slashes. Zexion broke it and trapped XenoVise in his book again. XenoVise in the dimension avoided each of Zexion's attacks, and destroys each book until he hit the real one as Zexion grunted.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Dispel)**_

 **He made a strong slash at the book as he heard Zexion gasped and they transported back to the area where Zexion is on one knee stunned.**

 **XenoVise** **attacked Zexion with fast attacks, and used Energy Cannon, as Zexion moves to get away but XenoVise uses Wrap Stepping to get close as he attacks Zexion with Sleeping Lion again, but Zexion decided to trap him again and this time be strong. He trapped XenoVise again as a blackness shrouded him when it dimmed there are three books, under a red light as one spot keeps having one book, under a blue light. XenoVise senses the presence and moved to a spot as a barrier erupts around him as he heard Zexion groaned, he attacked Zexion's book, as Zexion kept on groaning. When they are transported back and he couldn't find the book so he shouted "CHAOTIC DESTRUCTION!" He charges his energy and release it, making an explosion around him mixed of plasma and darkness.**

 **"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" He heard Zexion yelled in pain. As he looks he sees that he, and one book is left. He attacked the book as Zexion groaned.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Dispel)**_

 **He made a strong slash at the book as he heard Zexion gasped and they transported back to the area where Zexion is on one knee stunned.**

 **XenoVise made a strong slash as Zexion yelled "Impossible!" He knelt as he ask "How is it that you manage to destroy my dimension like that?" "Simple i am no ordinary KeyBlade wielder. I am also like you... A Nobody. They are capable are countering other Nobodies." XenoVise said. Zexion offended yelled "This is absurd... That is it- I am though playing with you! I am no longer holding back! Your hopes at defeating me are nothing but a mere illusion!"**

 **Zexion made three of his books above him circling around him. Zexion yelled as he fired a dark, and red purple orb from his books, as XenoVise blocked the orb, and slashed Zexion with Sleeping Lion, but Zexion used one if his books to block it, but XenoVise used Abyssal Barrage to destroy the books, and used Energy Cannon, but Zexion created more books, and used a Cyclone to attack XenoVise, but XenoVise used Warp Stepping to teleport behind Zexion to avoid the Cyclone and slashed Zexion but Zexion teleported to another part and fired another orb, but XenoVise blocked the attack and attack with Energy Cannon, but Zexion used a Boom to collide with him twice, as he activated another Cyclone, but XenoVise used Warp Stepping to teleport in front if Zexion and slashed him with Sleeping Lion.**

 **Zexion teleported to another part of the field, and fired another Cyclone, but XenoVise attacked the Cyclone with Energy Cannon that destroyed it, but Zexion cloned his books and sent them to XenoVise, but XenoVise activated Abyssal Barrage to destroy them, but Zexion cloned three more books, as he fired another orb, but XenoVise used Chaotic Destruction to destroy the books, and stunning the Illusionist, XenoVise used Warp Stepping, and attacked Zexion but Zexion disappeared, as XenoVise looked around surprised by what just happened.**

 **"Huh? Where did that creep go? What are you really sir?" XenoVise ask confused. He heard him say "They don't call me the Cloaked Schemer for nothing." As more books coated in a purple aura, attacked him but XenoVise used Sleeping Lion to attack each book but some collided with him, as XenoVise used Abyssal Barrage to defend himself, but Zexion popped out if nowhere and activities another Cyclone that gets XenoVise as it damages him, but XenoVise used Energy Cannon to hit Zexion but it was another Illusion, Zexion created more books and fired another orb, but XenoVise slashed the Orb in half, and used Abyssal Barrage to hit all around the field that destroyed the books, and the Zexion illusion, as Zexion appeared again, and used another Cyclone, and this time uses Gravity to hold him still, as the Cyclone damages XenoVise, but XenoVise used Wrap Stepping to teleport in front of Zexion as he attacks Zexion, but Zexion avoided the attacks, and used his book the attack him all over the field, as XenoVise kneel on one feet.**

 **XenoVise weakened said "You are only the third person to test me. The first, was Ansem the Wise, and the second was Seth." "What?" Zexion ask confused. "If your not holding back. I shouldn't either." XenoVise said as he starts to yell out. Soon XenoVise has gained an azure colour around him and also has a light up the power symbols on his eyes. "How do you like my Awakened Form?" XenoVise ask with a smirk, at the frightened Zexion. "Uh.. n-not bad. But nevertheless i will still win!" Zexion yelled trying to act brave. "Try to prove that." XenoVise said.**

 **XenoVise** **attacked with fast slashes as Zexion was unprepared at the attacks as he groans, or gasped, each hit, but Zexion managed to teleport away, and fires another orb, but XenoVise swing Sleeping Lion, to destroy the orb, and slashed with Sleeping Lion to attack him but Zexion managed to avoid the attacks, and used his books, as a shield but XenoVise uses Energy Cannon to destroy the barrier as Zexion made another barrier all around him, but XenoVise used Abyssal Barrage to destroy the barrier, but Zexion created another, but XenoVise used Chaotic Destruction to destroy the barrier, and stunning Zexion, as he attacked Zexion with fast attacks, and kicked him to another part of the city, but Zexion used his books to attack, but XenoVise slashed each book with Sleeping Lion, but Zexion fired another Orb, and used another Cyclone, but XenoVise used Warp Stepping to attack Zexion from behind, as Zexion gasped at the attack.**

 **Zexion** **used his books to attack him far, and wide but XenoVise used Chaotic Destruction to destroy the books, as he attacked Zexion with fast attacks and also used Abyssal Barrage that all contact Zexion, but Zexion used a Cyclone to distract XenoVise as he tries to teleport away, but XenoVise used Warp Stepping and attacked Zexion with hard, and powerful slashes, but Zexion uses his book t9 defend him but XenoVise slashes the books in half, and also kicked him, but Zexion fired a big wave of Energy, but XenoVise countered it with Energy Cannon to push it back, as it hits Zexion with full force, as Zexion screams in pain, Zexion weakened tried his best to fire another orb, but XenoVise bashed the orb away and used a super strong slash that finished Zexion off.**

 **Zexion's losing quote was him screaming.**

* * *

XenoVise was now breathing heavily, as his Awakened form died out, while Zexion looks like he is ready for more until he closed his book, and said "Well well. You've done well. I am Zexion. The illusions will help you remember." Before he disappeared back into Data.

* * *

XenoVise transported back as Pikachu564 said "Not so easy now is it?" "No but i still beated him. He is Zexion number 6, and the Cloaked Schemer." XenoVise said as KeyBlade Master of Light crosses his arms. "Let's decide who goes next." He said.

* * *

 **XenoVise i hope you like this. This is a two way between Kingdom Hearts 2 and CChains of Memories. Now readers select which member you want to fight:**

 **1\. Xemnas**

 **2\. Xigbar**

 **3\. Xaldin**

 **4\. Vexen**

 **5\. Lexeaus**

 **9\. Demyx**

 **10\. Luxord**

 **11\. Marluxia**

 **12\. Larxene**

 **13\. Roxas**

 **Even 14. Xion**

 **And their will be a mysterious nobody i am including which is an OC.**

 **There will also be different battle fields, and themes if you want. In order to do so type in you appearance, KeyBlade your selecting (NOT HOMEMADE), abilities, names (Can use your profiles if you want), gender, battlefield, theme, anything like that. PM, or review is fine. There is also a Poll where you can suggest which member to be. Be warned once you select which member you can't reverse it. Also on the mysterious Nobody it is the final battle, and also if your lucky i'll include your character in it to a 5,000 word chapter since the others are 4,000 each. Good luck selecting! I'll be waiting!**


	5. NatNicole vs Xigbar!

**The next winner is a writer named NatNicole congrats on her! The member she selected is the one-eyed freeshooter! Xigbar has been chosen! Her OCs name for her is someone named Alexia! ENJOY!**

* * *

A girl was excited and said "Hey me! Me me me!" Keyblade Master of Light sighed in annoyance before saying "Fine. Your next." The girl cheered "Yes!" "But be careful and don't underestimate your opponent." Keyblade Master of Light warned as she nodded. "Are you sure about this Seth?" Pikachu564 ask. "Yes Ian. If she wants to fight an opponent so bad." Keyblade Master of Light. A girl said "She is 13 you know." "Lucifer!" Keyblade Master of Light called as XenoVise turned.

"What is it?" XenoVise ask. "What coffin is suitable for her?" Keyblade Master of Light ask. XenoVise typed in the computer and said "That o-" He was cut off when the girl ran andtouched the coffin with the guns as she disappeared.

* * *

In some kind of sewer landscape with a big yellow platform was the girl with Pale skin, heavy-lidded stormy gray eyes, shoulder-length jet-black hair in wild curls. Wears a white mini-dress (identical to Naminé's), an unzipped black hoodie with a snowflake as the zipper's puller & its inside sky blue, black tracksuit bottoms with a thin white stripe going down each leg, and navy blue ankle boots. "Isn't this the outer gardens of Radiant Garden?" The girl Alexia or NatNicole ask looking around.

She looked and saw some Data rising. When it lowered it shows a man with an eyepatch, yellow eye, wearing an Organization XIII cloak, carrying two guns that are purple, and has black, and grey striped hair in a ponytail.

 _(Battle theme: Black Powder from Birth by Sleep_ _)_

The man known as Xigbar twirled his guns, as NatNicole brought out her KeyBlade: Oblivion.

* * *

 _ **(Enter Battle!)**_

 **Xigbar said his opening quote "Come on girly let's dance!"**

 **Xigbar started the battle by spinning his guns and connecting them as he teleported to a fixture above, and yelled "Gotcha now!" He aimed as NatNicole avoided the shots.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Break)**_

 **NatNicole broke the bullet.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Warp Snipe)**_

 **NatNicole deflect three bullets back at Xigbar wounding him as he clutched his shoulder and laughed "Clever little sneak!"**

 **Xigbar teleported to the field and yelled "Head's up!" His guns went through small holes as they appeared at two side of NatNicole as she casted Reflectga that bounced them to Xigbar who took them head on, as NatNicole slashed him at a fast speed, and landed a big slash at the end, but Xigbar teleported to another part of the field, and fired from his guns, but NatNicole charged and landed wild Aerial Slashes at Xigbar, but Xigbar teleported and fired from his** **guns, but NatNicole avoided the attacks, and fired a fire spell and him, but Xigbar teleported to another part of the field, and yelled "Take this!" He ran at NatNicole firing from his guns, as she managed to block them, but NatNicole dodged them, jumped and attacked Xigbar with wild slashes.**

 **"For a little girl. You are quick on your feet." Xigbar said upside down. NatNicole smirked and mocked in a baby voice "What's wrong you slow old man?" "Old man!? No-one calls me that and gets away with it!" Xigbar yelled angered.**

 **He fired from his Guns, but NatNicole blocked them stunning him, as he landed on his feet, NatNicole casted sleep as Xigbar snooze off giving NatNicole the advantage as she used Blizzard Edge that hit him, but Xigbar teleported to another part and fired from his guns, before he floated upside down again, but NatNicole avoided the bullets and used Fire to hit Xigbar as he groaned, "R for Reload!" Xigbar said as he reloaded his guns, but NatNicole avoided the bullets, as she slashed Xigbar with strong slashes, and activities horizontal slash, but Xibgar made the field with four square holes as he teleported to one and shoots at NatNicole, but NatNicole blocked the bullets, and attacks Xibgar with an on-slaught of KeyBlade attacks, and gravity to explode and damage him.**

 **"Oh your gonna get it now!" Xigbar yelled angered. NatNicole mocked "Get what? Your oldness?" Xigbar scowled and yelled "No. THIS!"**

 **Xigbar teleported as he moved his guns to where a white light gathers as he yelled "Take this!" As a big blue shot fired from them.**

 _ **(Reaction Comand: Warp Snipe)**_

 **NatNicole teleported to the bullet and deflect it at Xigbar three times.**

 **Xigbar fired more shots, but NatNicole blocked them stunning him, as NatNicole used Blizzard Edge to attack as Xigbar groaned, but Xigbar teleported and said "R for Reload!" Then he yelled "Take this!" As he ran while shooting but NatNicole blocked them all, as she used Blizzard to attack, but Xigbar made a field a hole, with a path to Xigbar behind him. "So what do you think?" Xigbar ask. NatNicole mocked "It's dumb!" Xigbar scowl and fired from his guns but NatNicole blocked them stunning him, as she went to the path behind him, but Xigbar yelled "Oh yeah!?" As he went and fired from behind, but NatNicole bashed the bullets away, and landed some slashes at Xigbar as he groans.**

 **"You are pretty quick. Why don't we get serious?" Xigbar ask with a smirk. NatNicole said "Be my guest."**

 **Xigbar teleported them to where the field is made into a small square as he glowed, and yelled "Look what i saved for ya!" As he fired while spinning as NatNicole jumped to avoid them, but Xigbar fired more at all sides, as he teleported to the center and yelled "Let's see how you dance!" As he put his guns through small holes and bullets rained down at NatNicole as she managed to run to avoid them, as they teleported back, Xigbar disappeared, and reappeared above NatNicole as he fired from his guns, but she used Reflectga to deflect them back at him as he groans, but Xigbar yelled "Take this!" As he fired another big white shot, as he** **started spinning his guns and connecting them as he teleported to a fixture above, and yelled "Gotcha now!" He aimed as NatNicole avoided the shots.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Break)**_

 **NatNicole broke the bullet.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Warp Snipe)**_

 **NatNicole deflect three bullets back at Xigbar wounding him as he clutched his shoulder and laughed "Clever little sneak!"**

 **Xigbar teleported back as he landed back on his feet and fired from his guns, but NatNicole blocked them, but Xigbar yelled "Take this!" As he ran and fired from his guns, but NatNicole rolled to dodged them, and used Blizzard Edge to attack, but Xigbar teleported to a part of the field and fired from his guns, but NatNicole rolled, and landed some slashes with Oblivion, but Xigbar teleported them to the small square field again and** **yelled "Look what i saved for ya!" As he fired while spinning as NatNicole jumped to avoid them, but Xigbar fired more at all sides, as he teleported to the center and yelled "Let's see how you dance!" As he put his guns through small holes and bullets rained down at NatNicole as she managed to run to avoid them, as they teleported back, but NatNicole used a Fire spell that got him.**

 **"Tch. I can't believe i'm being pushed back by a brat like you." Xigbar said. NatNicole smirked and mocked "And your so weak, and old stupid!" Xigbar shouted "THAT'S IT! THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL MOCK ME!"**

 **Xigbar teleported and yelled "Take this!" As he fired another big shot, before he fired another.**

 _ **(Reaction Comand: Warp Snipe)**_

 **NatNicole teleported to the bullet and deflect it at Xigbar three times.**

 **Xigbar yelled "Take this!" As he ran and fired from his guns, but NatNicole blocked them, and used sleep to make Xigbar doze off. NatNicole landed her best attacks, as she used Blizzard Edge to get him, but Xigbar teleported and fired from his guns, but NatNicole used Reflectga to deflect them back at him, but Xigbar fired from his guns, but NatNicole avoided and used Fire to attack Xigbar, but Xigbar teleported above NatNicole and fired from his guns, but NatNicole used Reflectga to deflect them back, as she used Blizzard Edge to attack, but Xigbar yelled "Take this!" As he ran and fired from his guns, but NatNicole blocked them, as she used Thundaga to shock Xigbar, but Xigbar fired another big white shot, but NatNicole deflect it back at Xigbar as he groaned.**

 **"Well Old man are you afraid of losing?" NatNicole mocked with a smirk. Xigbar said "Afraid? As if! I don't have a heart thank you very much!"**

 **Xigbar started spinning his guns and connecting them as he teleported to a fixture above, and yelled "Gotcha now!" He aimed as NatNicole avoided the shots.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Break)**_

 **NatNicole broke the bullet.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Warp Snipe)**_

 **NatNicole deflect three bullets back at Xigbar wounding him as he clutched his shoulder and laughed "Clever little sneak!"**

 **Xigbar teleported back and then he teleported them to the small square field again and** **yelled "Look what i saved for ya!" As he fired while spinning as NatNicole jumped to avoid them, but Xigbar fired more at all sides, as he teleported to the center and yelled "Let's see how you dance!" As he put his guns through small holes and bullets rained down at NatNicole as she managed to run to avoid them, as they teleported back, NatNicole used Blizzard to attack him, as she used Blizzard Edge to hit him, but Xigbar fired from his guns, but NatNicole blocked them as he landed back on his feet, but Xigbar fired from his guns, but NatNicole blocked them and use Sleep to get Xigbar to snooze, and she used a lot of powerful attacks to hit him as he groaned by the attacks.**

 **Xigbar** **is starting to get desperate and that didn't go unnoticed by his 13 year old opponent "I keep forgetting when i was Braig not to mess with KeyBlade masters but you know what? That only means i made the right choice!" "To hurt others?" She ask. "Nope! To take KeyBlades!" Xigbar smirked. NatNicole frowned as she growled "Alrighty-then. No more holding back! You are done!" "As if if you think i'm gonna lose!" Xigbar smirked.**

 **NatNicole** **pulled out an armor gauntlet, as she put it on and tap on it. After a bright light she is wearing a white, a black version of Aqua's armor. Xigbar was surprised as NatNicole attacked him with fast attacks, but Xigbar used his guns to attack but NatNicole blocked them,** **then Xigbar teleported them to the small square field again and** **yelled "Look what i saved for ya!" As he fired while spinning as NatNicole jumped to avoid them, but Xigbar fired more at all sides, as he teleported to the center and yelled "Let's see how you dance!" As he put his guns through small holes and bullets rained down at NatNicole as she managed to run to avoid them, as they teleported back, where NatNicole used an improved version of fire, and slashed Xigbar real good.**

 **"No! No! I will not lose to a girl!" Xigbar screamed. NatNicole mocked "Feeling embarrassed?" Xigbar screamed as he ran while firing from his guns.**

 **NatNicole blocked them as she dashed and slashed him with Oblivion, then Xigbar teleported them to the small square field again and** **yelled "Look what i saved for ya!" As he fired while spinning as NatNicole jumped to avoid them, but Xigbar fired more at all sides, as he teleported to the center and yelled "Let's see how you dance!" As he put his guns through small holes and bullets rained down at NatNicole as she managed to run to avoid them, as they teleported back, NatNicole attacked Xigbar with fast attacks, but Xigbar attacked with his guns, but NatNicole blocked the bullets, as she didn't Xigbar a chance to fight back as she used Blizzard Slash that freezed him as she used Fire Slash that finished him off.**

 **Xigbar** **said his losing quote "I lost? M** **e?"**

* * *

NatNicole reverted from her armor as she breathe heavily. Xigbar looked like he's ready for more until he twirled his Guns back and said "You've down well for a brat. Name's Xigbar. As if your gonna forget it." Before he disappeared into Data.

* * *

NatNicole reappeared back into the chamber as XenoVise finished "-ne." As he points at the one with the guns that turned pink. "What the?" XenoVise ask confused. "Alexia." NatNicole turned around and nervously chuckled seeing KeyBlade Master of Light glaring at her in rage, with a tick on his head, and a flaming background behind him. "You went after him!?" KeyBlade Master of Light ask angered. NatNicole rubbed her head as she ask "Is it getting hot in here?" "Seth please." Keyblade Master of Light looked at XenoVise who is giving him a hard stare.

Keyblade Master of Light sighed before he said "Fine. Don't do that again." NatNicole nodded as Keyblade Master of Light left while muttering "Bad luck for someone like her to join." "Who was it Alexia?" XenoVise ask. "Someone named Xigbar." NatNicole answered. XenoVise said "That is the Freeshooter, and Rank 2 of the Organization. Who goes next?"

* * *

 **NatNicole hope you like this! This is just like the Braig Birth By Sleep Terra boss battle now select which member you guys like to fight next:**

 **1\. Xemnas**

 **3\. Xaldin**

 **4\. Vexen**

 **5\. Lexeaus**

 **9\. Demyx**

 **10\. Luxord**

 **11\. Marluxia**

 **12\. Larxene**

 **13\. Roxas**

 **Even 14. Xion**

 **And their will be a mysterious nobody i am including which is an OC.**

 **There will also be different battle fields, and themes if you want. In order to do so type in you appearance, KeyBlade your selecting (NOT HOMEMADE), abilities, names (Can use your profiles if you want), gender, battlefield, theme, anything like that. PM, or review is fine. There is also a Poll where you can suggest which member to be. Be warned once you select which member you can't reverse it. Also on the mysterious Nobody it is the final battle, and also if your lucky i'll include your character in it to a 5,000 word chapter since the others are 4,000 each. Good luck selecting! I'll be waiting!**


	6. Tashasaurous vs Demyx!

**The next winner is a writer named** **Tashasaurous congrats on her! The member she selected is the rockstar of the group! Demyx is his name! Her OCs name for her is someone named Tasha! ENJOY!**

* * *

A girl was nervous as a boy went to her and said "Hey what's wrong?" "I am nervous. We are here fighting some people we don't even know." The girl said. The boy ask "They might be evil. Would you still fight them then?" "I don't know." The girl said nervously. "Why don't you fight one that way you won't fight one sooner?" The boy suggested. The girl thought about it and said "Okay." "Lucifer!" The boy called as XenoVise turned.

"What is it?" XenoVise ask. "What coffin has the least power?" The boy ask. XenoVise typed in the computer and said "That one." As he points at the coffin with the Sitar. "Go get him." The boy said as the girl nodded. She walked as everyone looked and KeyBlade Master of Light said "Be careful." She nodded as she touched the coffin, and disappeared.

* * *

On some kind of island was the girl with short dark-light brown-redish-pink hair, a Sailor scout outfit with a mostly blue, yellow and light blue fuku, white gloves with blue leather below-long wrist bands, a silver tiara with a purple gem, blue ribbons front and back, with a heart-shaped compact, lavander eyes, and blue long boots(with low-heels). "Is this some kind of island?" The girl Tasha or Tashasaurous ask looking around.

She looked and saw some Data rising. When it lowered it shows a young teen with a blonde mullet, blue eyes, wearing an Organization XIII cloak, carrying a sitar that is blue, and has the Nobody symbol at the top.

 _(Battle theme: Misty vs. Molly theme from Pokémon)_

The teen known as Demyx twirled his Sitar to where he is playing it as Guitar, as Tashasaurous said "Oh dear." As she brought out her KeyBlade: Lost Memories.

* * *

 _ **(Enter Battle!)**_

 **Demyx yelled his opening quote which is "Dance, Water Dance!"**

 **Demyx started the battle by playing his Sitar making 15 water clones of himself. Tashasaurous looks around surprised before putting a determined face on. Tashasaurous used some slashes with her KeyBlade as the clones get destroyed, but the clones moves all over as she attacked, but the clones kept coming as she activated "Boomerang!" She threw her KeyBlade that defeated a few but was one was upside down.**

 ** _(Reaction Command: Wild Dance)_**

 **Tashasaurous grabbed the top of the clone and swinged it around that de** **stroyed the rest. She sighed as Demyx grabbed his head while groaning. Seeing her chance Tashasaurous assaulted Demyx with slashes as Demyx yelps, or screams, but Demyx broke out as he did a water leap across the area, made some geysers around him as he ask "Like it?" He played his Sitar as he said "Water!" Then Water Bullets rained down as they fired at Tashasaurous, but Tashasaurous avoided the attacks and assaulted Demyx with "Omnislash!" She slashed Demyx at a fast rate, but Demyx broke free, and used another water leap, and a geyser barrier, Tashasaurous ran, as Demyx done another Water Leap, as he fires water Bullets, but Tashasaurous used Freeze to froze Demyx's attack in solid ice.**

 **"Wow. Awesome." Demyx remarked. Tashasaurous said "Thanks but this is a battle." Demyx nodded before continuing.**

 **Tashasaurous ran up, and did something called "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Water rippled around her before she fired it below Demyx as it erupted like a geyser at him, as he yelps, but Demyx made another Water Leap, and another geyser barrier, but Tashasaurous ran through the barrier and uses Omnislash again, but Demyx used another Water Leap to get away, but Tashasaurous attacked him again, but Demyx used another Water Leap, but Tashasaurous used Boomerang with Lost Memories, but Demyx used another water leap, as he fired Water Bullets, but Tashasaurous used Freeze to froze Demyx solid as she used Omnislash on it. Demyx broke out and ask "Ain't it last?" As he moves.**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Show Stealer)**_

 **A solo plays in the background, as Tashasaurous used the bottom of Lost Memories as a microphone, as she avoided Demyx's next attack, and she slashed him to the air as he screamed.**

 **Tashasaurous** **jumped up, and attacked Demyx with fast slashes, but Demyx broke out and used a water leap to avoid, but Tashasaurous rolled to him, and attacked him with Shine Aqua Illusion, but Demyx rained Water Bullets down, as Tashasaurous avoided, and she attacked before Demyx yelled "Dance, Water Dance!" More water clones emerged as Tashasaurous used her best abilities to fight but she was outmatch. "Ifrit, to me!" Tashasaurous yelled as a summoner's circle appeared below her. A roar was sounded before what stepped was a giant monster looking like the devil, except it has a lot of heat. Demyx widen his eyes, before saying "Dance, Water Dance!" The water clones attacked by exploding on Ifrit but it attacked using fire spells, and used Hellfire that destroyed the drones, and stunning Demyx as it disappeared.**

 **Tashasaurous** **slashed Demyx to the air, as she used Omnislash but Demyx broke out, and used another water leap, damaging her but Tashasaurous cased Curaga, but Demyx yelled "Come on! Get to the beat!" As he swings his Sitar that triggers geysers. He finished "Like it now!?" As Geysers rushed to them but Tashasaurous avoided it, as Demyx made geysers come forth that act like a barrier, as Tashasaurous walked as Demyx approached slowly, Demyx fired water bullets, but Tashasaurous avoided and used Shine Aqua Illusion, but Demyx did his 'Come on get to the beat!' Attack again, but Tashasaurous managed to get him using Omnislash, but Demyx used the Geyser barrier again, but Tashasaurous managed to used Freeze to froze him, and she slashed on the ice.**

 **"O-Ow. You hit hard." Demyx said pouting. Tashasaurous ask "This is fight so... yeah." "Good point." Demyx replied.**

 **Demyx used a water geyser barrage at her, but Tashasaurous avoided, but Demyx used his geyser's barrier again, but Tashasaurous slashed him, but Demyx used water bullets, but Tashasaurous used Shine Aqua Illusion, but Demyx used another Water Leap, but Tashasaurous used Freeze to froze the geysers below Demyx, as she slashed on her, and the ice, but Demyx broke out, and use his 'Come on get to the beat!' Attack again, but Tashasaurous attacked him, with Boomerang, and he yelled "Dance, Water Dance!" Just like before Tashasaurous was outmatched. "Leviathan, to me!" Tashasaurous yelled as a summoner's circle appeared below her. A growl** **was sounded before what slithered was a giant sea snake looking like a dragon. Demyx gluped, as Tashasaurous said "Your not the only one that has water!" The water clones attacked by exploding on Leviathan but it attacked using water spells, and used Tidal Waves that destroyed the drones, and stunning Demyx as it disappeared.**

 **Tashasaurous** **used Omnislash to attacked the stunned Demyx as he used a Water Leap to get back, as he said "Ain't it last?"**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Show Stealer)**_

 **A solo plays in the background, as Tashasaurous used the bottom of Lost Memories as a microphone, as she avoided Demyx's next attack, and she slashed him to the air as he screamed.**

 **Tashasaurous** **attacked Demyx in the air, but Demyx broke out and fired Water Bullets, as he did his 'Come on get to the beat attack!" Again, but Tashasaurous casted Curaga, as Demyx fired more Wager Bullets and he ask "Ain't it last!"**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Show Stealer)**_

 **A solo plays in the background, as Tashasaurous used the bottom of Lost Memories as a microphone, as she avoided Demyx's next attack, and she slashed him to the air as he screamed.**

 **Tashasaurous** **attacked Demyx in the air, and used Boomerang as Demyx yelped, as he ask "Ain't it last?"**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Show Stealer)**_

 **A solo plays in the background, as Tashasaurous used the bottom of Lost Memories as a microphone, as she avoided Demyx's next attack, and she slashed him to the air as he screamed.**

 **Tashasaurous** **used Omnislash, combined with Shine Aqua Illusion to attack Demyx, as he used his 'Come on get to the beat!" Attack again, along with his geyser barrier again, and ask "Ain't it last?"**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Show Stealer)**_

 **A solo plays in the background, as Tashasaurous used the bottom of Lost Memories as a microphone, as she avoided Demyx's next attack, and she slashed him to the air as he screamed.**

 **Tashasaurous** **used Shine Aqua Illusion, and Omnislash again, but Demyx broke out and used Water Bullets again, but Tashasaurous used Freeze to iced Demyx, as she used Boomerang to attack him, but Demyx used a water leap to attack Tashasaurous again, but Tashasaurous used Shine Aqua Illusion, but Demyx fired Water Bullets, but Tashasaurous slashed, and attacked with Lost Memories, but Demyx attacked using his 'Come on get to the beat!' Attack again, but Tashasaurous used Freeze, as Demyx rained Water Bullets on her, but Tashasaurous, slashed with Lost Memories, and used Boomerang again, but Demyx fired Water Bullets, but Tashasaurous used Omnislash to attack him again, but Demyx used a geyser barrage to attack again.**

 **"Wow you are really strong. I'm having so much fun." Tashasaurous said with a smile. Demyx smirked and said "Well i am too."**

 **Demyx attacked using water bullets, but Tashasaurous used Omnislash, but Demyx used a Water Leap, but Tashasaurous attacked freeze, but Demyx, used a geyser barrage, but Tashasaurous slashes with Lost Memories, but Demyx delivers some slashes with his Sitar, but Tashasaurous used Aqua Shining Illusion, but Demyx ask "Ain't it last?"**

 _ **(Reaction Command: Show Stealer)**_

 **A solo plays in the background, as Tashasaurous used the bottom of Lost Memories as a microphone, as she avoided Demyx's next attack, and she slashed him to the air as he screamed.**

 **Tashasaurous** **attacked using Omnislash, and slashing with Lost Memories, but Demyx attacked using a Geyser barrage, but Tashasaurous used Aqua Shining Illusion, but Demyx used his 'Come on get to the beat!' Attack again, but Tashasaurous attacked using freeze, and slashing Demyx with Omnislash, but** **Tashasaurous** **used Shine Aqua Illusion, and Omnislash again, but Demyx broke out and used Water Bullets again, but Tashasaurous used Freeze to iced Demyx, as she used Boomerang to attack him, but Demyx used a water leap to attack Tashasaurous again, but Tashasaurous used Shine Aqua Illusion, but Demyx fired Water Bullets, but Tashasaurous slashed, and attacked with Lost Memories, but Demyx attacked using his 'Come on get to the beat!' Attack again.**

 **Tashasaurous** **used Shine Aqua Illusion, and Omnislash again, but Demyx broke out and used Water Bullets again, but Tashasaurous used Freeze to iced Demyx, as she used Boomerang to attack him, but Demyx used a water leap to attack Tashasaurous again, but Tashasaurous used Shine Aqua Illusion, but Demyx fired Water Bullets, but Tashasaurous slashed, and attacked with Lost Memories, but Demyx attacked using his 'Come on get to the beat!' Attack again, but Tashasaurous used Freeze, as Demyx rained Water Bullets on her, but Tashasaurous, slashed with Lost Memories, and used Boomerang again, but Demyx fired Water Bullets, but Tashasaurous used Omnislash to attack him again, but Demyx used a geyser barrage to attack, but** **Tashasaurous avoided and used Shine Aqua Illusion, but Demyx did his 'Come on get to the beat!' Attack again, but Tashasaurous managed to get him using Omnislash, but Demyx used the Geyser barrier again,** **but Tashasaurous used Aqua Shining Illusion finishing Demyx off.**

 **Demyx said his losing quote "Ohhhh... Ruled Again."**

* * *

Tashasaurous out of breath was trying hard not to collapsed, as Demyx looked like he's ready for more but he twirled his Sitar and said "Your not bad. Name's Demyx. Do not forget please." Before he disappeared into Data.

* * *

Back at the coffin room was Tashasaurous falling down until KeyBlade Master of Light caught her. "Tasha. You okay?" Keyblade Master of Light ask worried. Tashasaurous said "Wicked Sitar Player. Demyx." "Rank 9, and the Melodious Nocturne." XenoVise explained about Demyx's identity. Keyblade Master of Light carried Tashasaurous in his arms as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **There you are Tashasaurous! Now readers select which member you want to fight next:**

 **1\. Xemnas**

 **3\. Xaldin**

 **4\. Vexen**

 **5\. Lexeaus**

 **10\. Luxord**

 **11\. Marluxia**

 **12\. Larxene**

 **13\. Roxas**

 **Even 14. Xion**

 **And their will be a mysterious nobody i am including which is an OC.**

 **There will also be different battle fields, and themes if you want. In order to do so type in you appearance, KeyBlade your selecting (NOT HOMEMADE), abilities, names (Can use your profiles if you want), gender, battlefield, theme, anything like that. PM, or review is fine. There is also a Poll where you can suggest which member to be. Be warned once you select which member you can't reverse it. Also on the mysterious Nobody it is the final battle, and also if your lucky i'll include your character in it to a 5,000 word chapter since the others are 4,000 each. Good luck selecting! I'll be waiting!**


End file.
